Kamiko Uzumaki
Kamiko Uzumaki is a nukenin, originally from Konoha and member of the criminal organization Aratahi. She is also a member of the Uzumaki clan and daughter Konan and Nagato, former members of the Akatsuki, and possesses the same father’s Kekkei Genkai, the Rinnegan. Personality Kamiko is smart and insightful, she always loved reading and learning. She really love her parents. She’s quiet, detached but not hostile toward others that treats with cold politeness an her personality is similar to her parents’, although she’s less empathetic. Appearance Kamiko is a tall girl who has short, straight blue hair like her mother, blue eyes and a labret piercing. She’s thin and quite good-looking and she usually wears a strapless dress with wide white sleeves. The top is blue and high neck, separated by a dark blue band from a white part: under the cheast the dress is black with a brown belt. Under the dress she has a short black leggings and ninja footwear. Background/Story Youth At the end Fourth Great Ninja War all the Jinchuuriki and the members of the Akatsuki are resurrected. They all settle to Konoha and in particular Konan and Nagato live as a couple. They have a daughter that is 2 years younger Sarada and Boruto. Kamiko grew up with all the members of the Akatsuki and the heroes of the war and she developed a quiet cold personality like her parents, that love with all herself. She trained from 5 years old, showing good skills, a passion for the study and keen intelligence. She uses techniques that require the use of paper as her mother, but discovers that she has inherited the Rinnegan from his father, that will help her to use it. She grows with the same ideals that had his father: she’s not only strongly anti-war, but considers herself a God's spokesman. Academy Promotion She’s promoted to Genin at 10 years and will be put on team with Boruto and Sarada and Utakata as master, who, after his earlier, decides to become a sensei. The team consists of two girls and only one guy for the shortage of students due to the war deads. They participate Chunin exams the following year, because the frequency was changed from twice a year to only one to avoid unnecessary deaths. After becoming chunin, everyone is training with their parents to improve their skills: Sarada learns the medical arts with her mother and perfects the sharingan with her father, Boruto trains with his father and Jiraiya, resurrected too and Kamiko goes with her parents to Amegakure for a two years, where she will follow a very hard training under the guidance of Konan and Nagato in all the ninja arts, becoming even stronger. Meanwhile another war shakes the ninja world: in fact, each of the Five Great Shinobi Countries wants control of the small territory around them to expand their power and become unbeatable for the other countries. Nunkenin At the end of training Kamiko, Konan and Nagato back to Konoha, just in time to attain the new exams and become Jonin, but the girl becomes attached to the village of origin of his parents. When Amegakure is destroyed after becoming a battlefield and becomes property of Konoha same, Kamiko understands that the war must end, because it has become more violent and started to reap a significant number of victims. Meanwhile it began to spread the voice of a new criminal organization, the Aratahi (litteraly “New Day”), that follows in the footsteps of the Akatsuki to bring peace in world. Kamiko leaves the village and joins the organization. Since then, as a God's spokesman, her role is to eliminate evil men to bring peace in the world. Relationships Nagato and Konan Kamiko really loves her parents, admire them for their strength and their pacifist ideals. She has a great relationship with them, even for their conciliatory personalities. When she leaves the village her biggest regret is to cause more pain to her parents, who have trained her since childhood and that even if they were hard at them, treated her like a princess: in fact, her birth was an important step for the two former members of the Akatsuki, a detachment from past pain, a tinge of color in the monotony of life they lived before, a return to a group of three. With her name her parents also wanted to keep something of what had been; her name, Kamiko, means God's child, a kind of tribute to previous Nagato's beliefs; the name also recalls that of their friend Yahiko. Kamiko has always been fascinated by the past events of the Akatsuki despite being one criminal organization, that were narrated in the village but also froma the same members. For Kamiko her name is not only a memorial, but a task to be accomplished, an expectation: in the name of God's spokesman, as self-proclaimed, she has the task of bringing peace to the world and eliminate the lees. These troubling convictions terrorized her parents, who fear that she could follow in their footsteps as a nukenin and lead them to be a constant presence in her life, checking her every time. Nevertheless she'll take advantage from a mission to escape stunning her teammates and her sensei. After the flight of Kamiko, her parents will do anything to find her and bring her back to Konoha, even by force. Akatsuki At the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War thanks to Edo Tensei were bring back to life all the members of the Akatsuki, excluding Obito, Zetsu and Kisame. Because of her cold personality, Kamiko isn't in close relations with the Akatsuki, even if they are what is most near to uncles. Those with she came into more contact were Sasori and Itachi. When she was younger, in her free time, she liked watching Sasori while creating his puppets. They never had particularly incisive speeches. Sasori created and Kamiko observed. Even with Itachi she has never entertained long conversations: he was the one most did her thrill to reading and strategy. He taught her to play Shogi and Go, with which the entertained most of time. She didn't care much about remainder part and especially her parents warning her to keep them away. Stats Trivia *Kamiko's artwork belongs to Hebi-no-Majo on Deviantart. *Kamiko's name means God's child. *Kamiko's theme is Kyrie, the same used in Death Note for the Shinigami Ryuk. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Missing-nin